Homo Sapiens are just Monkeys with bigger Brains
by xXxAyamexXx
Summary: Leaf, a trouble maker, a prankster, a tomboy, the new girl in Oak High. OldRival, Contest, Poke, Ikari shippings. I know this is a bad summary but I promise the story will be much better. R&R please  -
1. Prologue

**Kate: Hi guys! I'm Ayame's little sister! Weird that my sister has a Japanese name and I don't right? (Well, not that weird) Well our dad is American and our mom is Japanese. OK? OK. **

**Ayame: Katie! What are you doing here? **

**Kate: I wanted to do that introduction thing!**

**Ayame: Fine. Oh, and thank you for all the encouragements. Our mom's passing was hard and it was great seeing people caring for you even though you don't really know them.**

**Kate: …**

**Ayame: It's alright Katie. Mommy still lives on. I know it's kind of corny but she does still live on in our hearts.**

**Kate: Thanks Onee-chan. **

**Ayame: Any time Katie. Okay, readers, this is my second fanfic and little Katie here is going to help me for now on.**

**Kate: I'm not little! I'm 12 and proud of it!**

**Ayame: Yeah, yeah, but I'm 2 years older so you're little to ****me****!**

**Kate: Fine.**

**Ayame and Kate: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Leaf: P.S: in this story, I'm 15 and just started being a sophomore in Oak High for 2 weeks now.**

**Leaf's POV**

_Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!_

_Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!_

_WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!_

_**WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP**_

_**WAKE THE FRIGGIN HELL UP!**_

_**SMASH!**_

"I'M FREAKING AWAKE!" I looked to my (now broken) alarm clock. "Crap. I think I need a new alarm clock again."

I looked at my phone.

7:50…

"Crap…" I jumped out of my bed with ninja like skills but I ended up tripping over my feet. Yeah… mornings aren't really good for me. At night time, I'm so much better. Maybe it's because I'm a vampire… or a ninja! Oh, I know! A vampire ninja! I think I have a shirt that says 'I'm a friggin vampire ninja!' I might wear it to school.

I dug into my closet to find that I do have that shirt. I picked out other things to wear and headed for the showers. I took a quick one because… you know… I'm late…

I blow dried my hair, combed it, and fixed my bangs. I threw on my clothes and took a quick look in my body-length mirror. I was wearing my black, off-shoulder 'I'm a friggin vampire ninja!' t-shirt over purple elbow-length fishnets. I wore black, faded, torn-up styled skinny jeans and black and white checkered high-tops.

I looked at my phone again.

7:58 and school starts at 8:00. I better skip breakfast…

Maybe some French toast. Breakfast _is_ the most important meal of the day.

I got my French toast and looked at my phone again. 8:01… Oh well. It's not like I'm going for a perfect attendance record so I'll just enjoy my breakfast. I got some orange juice from the fridge and chug a fourth of it down. I continued to eat my French toast and looked at my phone… again.

8:10. That's the time I usually arrive at class so… time to go to school!

I went upstairs to get my gray messenger bag, grabbed my skate board, climbed out the window, and then, jumped. I skated all the way to my awesome **-cough-** not **-cough-** school.

Why jump out of the window and not just go outside the door like a normal person you ask. Two reasons. One, I'm not a normal person. Two, I'm just too lazy to lock the door on my way out.

You see, I live alone in my not so good but not so bad house. My parents disowned me because I wasn't all classy like my twin sister Blue. **(Yep, I made Blue, the girl from Pokémon adventures, her twin sister and a snotty princess. I don't know why but I guess I'm just weird like that.) **They made me move out of the house (mansion) but they let me have this cozy home for myself. They also gave me the money to keep me in my awesome -**cough-** not **-cough-** school.

I skated through the halls of my not-so-awesome-school while getting yells from passing teachers. Ah… I remember skating, well more like crashing, in these halls for the first time. It was also the same time I made my first friend in this school.

_Flash back_

"_Ahhhh! Look out, look out, LOOK OUT!"_

_CRASH, BOOM, CLANK, MEOW!_

_Lying on the floor was a girl; age fifteen, with soft brunette hair, and swirly eyes was on the floor with a guy with sandy, bristled hair, age sixteen, and with the swirly eyes as the girl. _

"_Itai… that hurts. I'm so sorry- ooh! A cat!" a fifteen year old girl said. _

_*Sweat drop* "Uh... apology accepted?" the sixteen year old boy said._

"_Oh right!" the girl let go of the cat and stood up. She brushed off imaginary dust from her pants and suddenly bowed down. "Gomennisai! I wasn't looking where I was going and I crashed in to you." The girl straightened up and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Oopsie?"_

_The boy chuckled. "It's all right. I'm Gary Oak. The Grandson of Professor Oak," he said proudly while sticking his hand out for a hand shake. Expecting the girl to swoon over him, she was surprised when she only shakes his hand and introduced herself._

"_I'm Leaf Green. I'm new here. I was running late so I decided to use my skate board to get faster. When you turned that corner I couldn't stop myself. Ehe…he…he… Speaking of my board, where is it?"_

_When Leaf looked for her board, Gary got a good look of the girl. She was wearing white ripped skinny jeans with a black shirt saying in red letters, 'Come to the dark side. We have cookies.' She also had on black and white DC's and black fingerless gloves. She had a petite figure and stunning blue eyes. _

_Leaf finally found her board and went to Gary to say sorry again and to head to the office to get her schedule. Before she could say sorry, Gary said something._

"_Hey Hottie, wanna go see a movie then go to my house for some fun?"_

I chuckled at that memory. It was the time when I met Gary, _slapped_ Gary, and rejected the almighty #1 playboy of the school.

I jumped. It wasn't time to do flash backs! I raced to my room, which was on the 3rd floor.

When I arrived at the door, I picked up my skate board and opened the door. Eyes set on me as I went to the front of the room. We we're supposed to give an excuse. True or not, it's recommended.

I've been late the entire time I go to school. My excuses are sometimes (always) outrages so I get detention… a lot. I thought of one…

"Uh… um… oh, I got nothin'. Just give me detention already," I said to the teacher.

"Oh, I would love to but you still have to give an explanation."

"Um… I saw a double rainbow?"

I heard laughing. I smiled. I like it when people laugh.

"…Works for me!" Kakashi-sensei said with a smile. **(I'm making Kakashi-sensei a teacher here. This will not be a Naruto cross-over. The only thing different is that Kakashi-sensei is not **_**always**_** late.)** "You'll have detention at the usual."

"Kay."

I walked to my seat (which is at the back) getting a few hi fives, waves, and cat calls. I reached my seat and my friends were there giving me smiles.

"You had about 40 detentions already and it is still your 2nd week," Misty said. Misty really is like a mother to me. She always worries about me, makes me lunch _and_ dinner (she visits my house about 5 times a week), and she is way better of taking care of me than my own parents. She is in the swimming team and I'm not afraid to say that she is our school's best swimmer.

"Yeah Leafy," Dawn said. "You might get suspended soon -gasp- or worse! You might get expelled and we might never see you again!" Dawn is the shopaholic of our little bundle of friends. She's like a big sister to me. She buys me clothes, sometimes she dresses me up, and she lends me some of her clothes (which I don't do much because most of her clothes are pink). Unlike Misty, Dawn doesn't have a sport that she is good at. She is more caught out for the theater. She _is _our school's best actor.

"Don't be such a drama queen Dawn. My Leafy will never be taken away from me!" May said. Ah May. May is like my twin. We both excel in a lot of sports but soccer is her number one. She is a prankster just like me but I'm kind of more… how you say… active. People even sometimes mistake each of us for each other whenever May isn't wearing her piggy-tails.

"She's not yours! She's mine," Gary said. I still hit Gary daily for his perverted and sometimes sexist remarks. He is the school's top playboy. Girls are always throwing there selves at him. It's kind of sad.

"You're too possessive Gary. Maybe she doesn't even like you," Ash said. Ash is a food lover. People call him dense but I just don't see why. Sure when I first met him he was… slow, but when you get to know him more, he is _kind of_ smart. Ash, May and I sometimes prank together but not that much. Whenever we do, we get caught.

"Yes she does!" Gary said.

"What if she doesn't?" Drew said. Drew is my second cousin. He is the school's second top playboy and he is really arrogant. I'm trying to pair him up with May so she can be my Second-cousin-in-law! His mom is really nice. She tried to make me move in with them because we are kind of family but I always wanted to live on my own. No one to lean on when I'm hurt but it helps you grow.

"… He'll probably do suicide…" Paul said. Paul is your usual anti-social meanie. Yes, I said 'meanie.' How we became friends? His parents are rich and my parents, before they disowned me, tried the arrange marriage thing on us. Of course it didn't work and he became like a brother to me. I'm going to set him up with Dawn, of course!

"That is too good to be true," I said.

"You guys are mean," Gary said with a playful angry tone.

"Are you gals and guys done?" Kakashi-sensei said.

"Nope," we all said and we continued talking. This mostly happened every day the past two weeks. We talk or disrupt the class, Kakashi-sensei tries to stop us, we ignore him, continue to disrupt class. It's pretty easy. This is why most teachers hate us but they never suspend us or expel us. Wonder why? Our school principal is Gary's grandfather. It is one of the two reasons we are friends. The second reason is because no matter how different we all are, we always stick together.

**End of Class**

"Well if it isn't Leaf and her wannabe friends."

**TBC**

**Ayame: First chapter completed!**

…

**Ayame: I said 'First chapter completed!'**

…

**Ayame: KATE! I SAID 'FIRST CHAPTER COMPLETED!'**

**Kate: Oh yeah! Sorry! I kind of dozed off. So OK. Ahem. *dramatic pause* … review please! ^-^**


	2. Leaf's Meds?

**Ayame: Okay. First thing I want to say is that I'm sorry that I ended up my story "Pokémon: Leaf's Journey" in a dream. I couldn't think up of an ending so I asked my sister. She said just to end it with a dream so blame her!**

**Kate: Nu-uh! Miyuki-chan told me to do it!**

**Ayame: *twitch twitch* Miyuki-chan is Katie's imaginary friend. It's so sad that she is twelve and ****still**** has an imaginary friend.**

**Kate: Miyuki-chan isn't imaginary. She's right here *points to a blue haired girl leaning on the wall***

**Ayame: o.O**

**Miyuki: Yo**

**Leaf: To the story!**

_Recap:_

_"Well if it isn't Leaf and her wannabe friends." _A brunette said.

"Well if it isn't Giselle and her plastic manikins," Leaf said calmly with a smirk forming on her face.

"Shut your friend Maple," a girl with shoulder length reddish-brown haired girl said.

"Make me Wakana!" May yelled with blood lust directed straight to Brianna Wakana*****.

"Come on May," Misty said. "We might be late for class. Plus, it's not worth it. Everyone knows that Giselle and her little clique is just a bunch of wannabe hookers."

"Afraid, Waterflower?" a girl with reddish hair in piggy tails said.

"Oh shut it Melody. You're not worthy to say my last name _or_ my first name."

"Come on guys. We can't be late or else we might get detention again," Dawn said. She was the most innocent of the gang so she doesn't really like fights.

"Dawn really is a wimp," a girl with pink curly piggy tails said.

"You're more of a wimp than I am, Ursula!"

"So you don't deny that you're a wimp?" Ursula said with a sneer.

"Shut it Ursula! Dawn can kick your ass any day!" Leaf said finally losing her cool.

"Awww, little Leafy is protecting her friends. How touching," Giselle said with a lot of sarcasm.

"Ok! That's it!" Leaf charged for Giselle. She was about to pounce but someone held her back just in time. "Let go of me Gary!"

"No," he simply said.

"I'm gonna rip your arms off if you don't let me go!" Leaf threatened.

"I don't care. As long as you're this close to me, I don't care if the world ends right now."

Leaf; finally realizing their position, Gary hugging from behind, head on the crook of her neck, lips near her ear, she blushed.

She ripped away from his hold and bonked him on the head.

Giselle, being the slut she is, got jealous. "Gary! Why don't you do that to me? I'm way hotter than her!"

"You're not hotter than her. No one is," Gary said while rubbing the bump on his head.

Giselle 'hmphed' and walked away with her wannabe group following behind her. She turned around to give a final glare to Leaf then walked away.

They all looked at each other. Paul had an emotional face, Drew was smirking, and Ash was terrified. The rest laughed at Ash's face.

"Come on guys. We might be late for our next class," May said while walking to her class.

"That's weird. You never care if you get to class in time or not," Drew said.

"Well, Miss Tanaka promised that we could watch _Arachnophobia__*****_ in class if everyone gets there on time," May replied while hurrying her steps.

Hearing this, Leaf yelped. She pulled everyone to Miss Tanaka's class with 5 seconds to spare.

"That really worked," Miss Tanaka said shocked while looking at the tired out teens on the floor panting. "I should have done these ages ago…"

Leaf ran to Miss Tanaka and said, "Did you guys start yet? Can we start now? Do you have popcorn? CAN WE START NOW?"

Everyone had to cover their ears from Leaf's little outburst.

"No Miss Green we didn't start yet. After you and your friends take your seats we will start. Yes we do have popcorn. And for the last one… didn't I already answer that?"

Leaf rubbed her head and laughed sheepishly. "Hehehe… sorry?"

"It's alright. After you guys take your seats, we will start."

The eight sat in their seat. All of them in the back which Leaf pouted at.

"This is the only time I hate sitting in the back," muttered Leaf.

The movie started and the usual happened between our favorite gang. Gary and Leaf were throwing popcorn at each other, Drew and May were fighting but in a really hushed tone, Misty was hitting Ash on the head with her mallet because he was hogging up all the popcorn, and Dawn and Paul were having a glaring contest.

_*Riiiing!*_

"Okay class, we are going to finish the rest of the movie tomorrow. If you are late, you'll be locked out and won't see the ending," Miss Tanaka said while eyeing the rebellious group.

"That was awesome!" yelled Leaf. "But I missed some parts because _someone_ kept on throwing popcorn at me," she said while eyeing Gary.

"Hey! Don't look at me! You started it!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-hu!

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-hu!"

"Nu-uh!

"Uh- Ouch!" Leaf just bonked Gary on the head.

"You deserved it," she said bluntly.

"Nu-u-!" Gary was cut-off.

"Don't start," was all Leaf said with an evil aura surrounding her.

Gary hid behind Paul. Paul just rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidness.

The eight headed to their third period. It was the most boring class ever. History. They usually make it nap time. They never get caught because their teacher, Mrs. Lane, is always reading books and never checking if her students are paying attention or not.

Leaf halted about mid-way to their class. The other seven looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong Leaf?" Dawn asked.

"… I… forgot to take my meds this morning!"

The gang sweat dropped at their friend's outburst. But when the information registered, they freaked out.

Leaf without her medicine gets really... mood swing-y.

"Come on!" May said. "Let's skip! I don't want a repeat of the last time Leaf forgot to take her meds!"

The group, minus Leaf who was skipping circles around them, shuddered at that memory.

The group headed to the exit of the school. Then, they figured something out.

Where was Leaf?

They looked at each other then dashed to the last place they saw Leaf. She wasn't there.

They then heard music. LOUD music. It was coming from the roof. They looked at each other again and dashed for the roof.

What they found was… awesome!

Leaf had just thrown a party, on the school's roof, in matter of minutes. Leaf without meds might be crazy but she can also do the impossible. And when I say do the impossible, I meant get detention four times a day.

The door slammed opened and it showed a very angry looking principal. Everyone froze. He seemed to be looking for someone. He stopped. His stare was directly pointed at Leaf. Leaf was just smiling a toothy grin with no care in the world.

"Leaf Green! My office! **NOW!**"

Leaf just easily said, "Okie dokey," then skipped off to the principal's office.

The students that used to be there, rushed to their respected classrooms while the gang followed Leaf to the principal's office in a stalker-ish way.

The door slammed shut and the gang had to press their ears to the door to hear.

"Miss Green, you had a total of 58 detentions less than 2 weeks! I'm surprised that you didn't get suspended yet."

"I'm sorry. It's just that life is something you can't just pass on. You have to live life like there is no tomorrow," Leaf said with a smile.

"Yes but the only reason that you're not suspended _or_ expelled is that your parents donate a _lot_ of money to us. I guess it's sort of a bribe to not band you from the school."

"My parents aren't really the best."

"Well, I'll give you detention for the next two weeks. See you then."

"Kay! See ya there!"

Leaf skipped to the door. She opened it and tumbling down came her seven of her friends.

"Hey guys!" Leaf chirped.

Everyone sweat dropped. "H-hey…"

**TBC**

***Wakana is Brianna's Japanese name I think but I made it her last name.**

***Arachnophobia is a really scary movie.**

**Ayame: Chapter 2!**

**Kate: Completed!**

**Miyuki: Finally.**

**Ayame: Shut your imaginary friend, Kate.**

**Kate and Miyuki: She's/I'm not imaginary!**

**Ayame: Yeah, yeah.**

**Leaf: Review! *runs around***

**Kate: Crap! Give her, her meds!**


	3. Sports

**Ayame: I'm super dupper extra dippy doody sorry!**

**Kate: Yeah! We're sorry that we didn't update for a long time. It's just that our cousins came over because Auntie and Uncle are having troubles with money. **

**Ayame: So Kumori-chan and Sayomi-chan are going to be staying with us for a while.**

**Kate: They're twins ^-^**

**Miyuki: It's kind of creepy though…**

**Kumori and Sayomi: How is it creepy?**

**Miyuki: The way that you guys sometimes say the same things **_**at **__**the same time…**_

**Kumori and Sayomi: True…**

**Leaf: Onward story!**

_Recap:_

_"Well, I'll give you detention for the next two weeks. See you then."_

_"Kay! See ya there!"_

_Leaf skipped to the door. She opened it and tumbling down came her seven of her friends._

_"Hey guys!" Leaf chirped._

_Everyone sweat dropped. "H-hey…"_

After the gang got Leaf's meds and got detention for skipping History class and their fourth period class, Algebra, they went to the huge oak tree that was at the side of the school. Dawn and Misty sat down under the shade while Leaf, May, and the guys climbed it and went to their spots.

They took out their bento and dug in. by dug in, it was specifically for Ash, May, and Leaf.

The others used to this started to talk.

"Come on Troublesome, why do you and Misty always sit down. Climbing is… interesting."

"Good job Paul. That was more than 2 sentences. You can go to your emo self now," Gary said with a smirk that seemed to be always on his face."

"…Good…"

"Well, I don't like climbing trees to answer Paul question. And… what is Gary talking about?" Dawn said.

"Gramps said that Paul has to say at least 2 sentences a day to be on the football team," Drew said while looking at the three dunces that were gobbling up their food.

**(Leaf, May, and Ash: We're not dunces… whatever that is!)**

"Oh…"

"Then what about Misty," Ash said while chewing. Somehow, the others understood him.

"Yeah Misty, why don't you climb Mr. Tree?" Leaf said while patting the back of the choking May.

Misty's face reddened. "I'm… kind of afraid of heights."

…

Misty lowered her head. "I knew you guys were going to think that it was lame. I'll go now."

Misty packed up her things and started to leave.

"Where are you going Misty?" Leaf said while jumping down the tree with complete grace.

"It seems that you guys think that I'm lame now because of my stupid fear so I'll just leave."

The others jumped off the tree.

"What are you talking about?" Gary asked.

"Yeah," Ash said. "All of us have stupid fears. I'm afraid that a big giant chicken might eat me."

"Gary is afraid of business people," Leaf said.

The guys snickered.

"Don't judge me! It's because they might sign me up for a modeling carrier and I might lose you guys." Everyone sweat dropped. "And you shouldn't be the one to talk, Leaf. You're afraid of frogs!"

"I'm not afraid of frogs! I'm afraid of toads!"

I know I'm going to regret saying this but… why?" Drew said. _I swear that she's adopted. There is no way that she could be related to me… still… she does help me fend of my fangirls. She's not that bad… but TOADS! Really?_

"Well, it's because I watched this show that said that toads eat frogs! They don't even chew it! They just swallow it whole!"

…

"That's just dumb," Gary said.

"Says the guy that thinks the moon is made out of cheese!"

"It is true! I went there once!" Ash said. "…or was that a dream?"

"Oh Ash…" everyone , but Ash, said.

"See Misty, there's no problem having fears of height," Dawn said.

"I'm sorry. I over reacted. It's just that, I act all cool and calm headed… sometimes, but I'm really a big weakling."

"Who said that you were a big weakling? I'll pummel them 'till they pop!" Leaf and May said while eyes filled with fire…

"What the twins (Leaf and May: We are not twins!) are trying to say are that you aren't a weakling. You're the strongest of the eight of us," Dawn said while putting a hand on Misty's shoulder. "Plus, you own a mallet!"

"Thanks guys."

"Aww, look at that. Isn't this heartwarming?"

Dun, dun, dun! Giselle and her plastic manikins have arrived! **(Audience: Boooo!)**

"Shut up Giselle," Leaf said bluntly as she walked pass her with the others following behind, smiling at their friend's mood swings.

"Y-you shut up!"

Leaf continued walking, not sparring a second glance, while Dawn was sticking her tongue out at them.

"Bye , Miss Priss," Leaf said, not turning back, but waving good bye.

Giselle and the clique stood wide eye looking at them walk off.

"S-she… didn't blow up… like usual…"

The others only nodded in shock.

**XxXxX**

It was now the end of the day and the gang went their separate ways.

May went to soccer, Misty went to swimming, Dawn went to theater class, Drew went to basketball with Ash and Gary, and Paul went to football try-outs.

Leaf… well, Leaf had a busier schedule. She goes to basketball with Drew, Ash, and Gary on Mondays, she goes to soccer with May on Tuesdays, she goes to taekwondo class on Wednesdays, she goes to track on Thursdays, and she goes to her part time job at an ice cream shop on Fridays.

It was Tuesday so she went to soccer with May.

"Hey Leafy."

"Yeah May?"

"I was wondering why you take so many after time sports."

"Well, sports are the only things that I'm good at, other than pranking of course, and… believe it or not, I actually want to go to college. I really need a scholarship because I don't want to depend on my worthless parent's money."

May was smiling at her twin like figure. "You're really awesome, you know that Leaf."

"I don't know about that but you're awesome yourself…"

The two smiled at each other until…

"Watch out!" a random person said who I will name Bob.

As Bob yelled, "Watch out," two soccer balls were heading toward the two girls.

The two girls were too surprised to move.

As they closed their eyes and waited for impact, they felt nothing.

The two girls took a peek and saw two guys, one wearing a white, hair like hat, and the other one other one wearing a red hat with a white half circle in the front. They both were bouncing the two soccer balls on their knees.

"Sup."

**Ayame: Well that's it. Sorry that's it short and that we didn't update in a long time.**

**Kate: We're going to start updating every Sunday or Saturday for now on! ^-^ If we don't, please tell us because we don't like breaking promises.**

**Miyuki: Mm-hm…**

**Ayame and Kate: Shut. Up. Miyuki.**

**Leaf: Review!**

**Kumori and Sayomi: Or else.**


	4. Secrets Spilled

**Ayame and Kate: We kept our promise ^_^**

**Miyuki: No you didn't…**

**Ayame and Kate: ^_^; whoops… we kind of just… forgot… We're sorry**

**Miyuki: Mmhmm…**

**Ayame and Kate: Leaf now!**

**Leaf: Fine, fine. Onward story!**

_Recap:_

_"Watch out!" a random person said who I will name Bob._

_As Bob yelled, "Watch out," two soccer balls were heading toward the two girls._

_The two girls were too surprised to move._

_As they closed their eyes and waited for impact, they felt nothing._

_The two girls took a peek and saw two guys, one wearing a white, hair like hat, and the other one other one wearing a red hat with a white half circle in the front. They both were bouncing the two soccer balls on their knees._

_"Sup."_

"U-umm… sup?"

"Are you two okay?" said the boy in the white hat.

The two girls snapped out of it and May said, "W-who are you two?"

"I'm Brendan Birch," the white haired guy said.

"And I'm Fire Red, but you can call me Red. I swear parents have no imaginations."

"Tell me about it," Leaf said. "They name me Leaf Green. Everyone knows that leaves are green"

"Can I call you Leafy?" Red said with a sweat drop forming.

"Will you call me Supreme over-lord?" Leaf asked with a _very_ serious expression on her face.

"Um… no?"

"Leafy would do," Leaf said with a toothy grin.

"I'm May Maple. Excuse my friend here. She was dropped on her head when she was a baby."

"I resent that! … Never mind… hehe…"

The three looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Don't look at me like that! My parents were the worst! They disowned me and picked my twin sister over me!" Figuring out what she just said that, she clamped her hands to her mouth.

Only Paul and Drew knew that she was disowned by her parents and had a twin sister. The others just thought that her parents traveled a lot and send a lot of money and were an only child.

"Y-you were disowned?" asked May with sympathy in her eyes. The other two also had sympathy in their eyes for the brunette girl.

This is why she didn't tell anyone. They'll always sympathies you no matter what.

Leaf's bangs shadowed her eye. "You're all the same," she said with no emotion at all.

After that she ran away.

**Outside the school**

A girl with brunette hair was leaning on the gates of the school. She was slightly panting and the bangs of her hair shadowed her beautiful green eyes from view.

"They're all the same. The only reason Drew and Paul knows that I was disowned because Drew is family and Paul found out from his parents. Those rich, snobs. They always go around in my business."

It started to rain. Leaf either didn't know or didn't care she didn't move from that spot.

**Back to May**

"Why did she run off?" Red said.

"I don't know. Maybe the others might know something about this. It was nice meeting you. See you guys later."

After that, May was seen running to the pool of the school while texting.

**From: May Maple  
To: Dawn Berlitz, Drew Hayden, Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, Paul Shinji, and Misty Waterflower  
Time: Tuesday, February 8, 2011, 3:57**

_**Guys! Leaf just ran away! She accidentally told me that she was disowned from her family and has a twin sister!  
Who knew?  
After she accidentally told me, she said that we were all the same then she ran off!  
We gotta go find her!**_

When the others read this, they were either shocked or frustrated.

Drew and Paul were frustrated because they both know how Leaf was sensitive to that matter. The others where, of course, shocked.

They all set out where to look for her. But, only one of them knows where to go.

**At an unknown place where you will figure out where this unknown place is in the next chapter**

"Leaf? Where are you?"

The one that called out Leaf's name found her leaning on a cherry blossom tree. What shocked the unknown person was that the brunette, who was always out going and is always in trouble, was crying.

"Leaf… Are you alright?"

Leaf snapped her head up.

"What do you want Gary?"

**Ayame: I'm sorry that it's short.**

**Kate: we're both sorry.**

**Leaf: You made me look like a weakling.**

**Miyuki: Review.**


	5. Sakura Tree

**Ayame: We're sorry we didn't update on time like we promised…**

**Kate: …again…**

**Miyuki: They were just too lazy.**

**Kate: -cough- shut up -cough-**

**Ayame: Leaf… please?**

**Leaf: Fine… Story time!**

_Recap:_

_"Leaf? Where are you?"_

_The one that called out Leaf's name found her leaning on a cherry blossom tree. What shocked the unknown person was that the brunette, who was always out going and is always in trouble, was crying._

_"Leaf… Are you alright?"_

_Leaf snapped her head up._

_"What do you want Gary?"_

"I want to know about what happened back there with May."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at her. I better go apologize. Thanks for talking to me Gary. Bye!" Just as Leaf was about to run off, Gary tripped her.

"You're not getting away that easily…"

"…Y-You... BASTARD!"

"Don't go hatin'," Gary said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Leaf asked still on the ground with face glaring at the one and only Gary.

"I just want to know. I- WE care about you. You can't expect us to just shrug this off do you? Of course, I know the girls aren't," Gary said referring to Dawn, Misty, and mostly May.

"…Fine."

Gary criss-cross-apple-sauced like a kindergartner and pulled popcorn out of nowhere. Leaf just ignored this and started her story.

"Well, it all started when me and my sister was born." Gary was about to interrupt but Leaf said, "No interruptions or no story?"

Gary closed his trap.

"Yes, me and my sister are twins but she was born 14 minutes before me so I'm her imouto," Leaf said in a fake happy voice. She then muttered to herself, "That little slut." But of course, Gary heard it.

"Our parents were filthy-stinking rich so she was spoiled rotten. Me, being the litter of the family, had to learn to fend for my own. Yes, we had butlers and maids and all that crap but they were too busy worshiping my wonderful sister's (please notice the noticeable or not sarcasm) every need. She would always be better than me at everything. Singing, dancing, fashion, make-up, and all that other crap that I never care about. The only thing that I'm better than her at is riding. Whether if it's my boards (skateboard, snowboard, and surfing), horses, motorcycles and all that other stuff that I beat you at in races. My parents disowned me seeing that I was just a waste of space. They gave me my own house, money for school, and they pretend that we never even set eyes on each other. Yes, Drew's mother tried to make me move in because we're family, but I declined."

…

"I'm sor-"

"Please don't," Leaf said. "Don't be sorry. Whenever I say this to someone, they're always sorry. But, they don't know that my parents' disowning me was actually a great thing. The thing is… I just hate being sympathized. It makes me feel weak…"

Gary smiled (smirked).

"You know Leafy; you should've said that earlier. No need to be all worked up about it like how Dawn does when she runs out of lip-gloss."

Leaf smiled. She stood up and walked up to Gary.

Gary, expecting a hug, opened his arms up.

But, Leaf, not giving a hug, went up to Gary and bonked him on the head.

"Ow-"

"Thanks," Leaf said with an n.n smile.

"Um… You're welcome… so… what is this place. I always see you around here."

This place was more than anything unique. There was one blooming cherry blossom tree but the unique part is that it was surrounded by wilted and burnt sakura trees.

Leaf closed her eyes and let the wind play with her hair. "This place used to be lively once… There would be parties, weddings, and other stuff like that. Once, before the incident, these sakura trees never wilted. Not even in the winter. It would be beautiful sight. But, there was a terrible accident. An unknown fire struck out and burnt anything in its way. But… this tree is the only sole survivor…"

Gary looked around. He could picture the parties that Leaf was talking about. "I wish I could've seen it."

"We might," Leaf said.

"There you two are!"

The two turned around.

They found May, Misty, Dawn, Drew, Ash, and Paul running toward them.

Leaf smiled then frowned as she remembered what she said to May when she ran off.

"I'm sorry May. I just don't like being sympathized. I'll understand if you're still angry at me."

May looked at Leaf's down casted face. "Leaf, I can understand if you don't like being sympathized. I totally, 100% forgive you."

Leaf looked up with chibi tears coming down her face. "You're a saint May!" Leaf then attacked May in a bear hug.

"Um… sorry to ruin your moment but look what I found," Dawn said while holding up a flyer.

_**SPRING TIME FESTIVAL **_  
(I totally made that up)

_**Enjoy games, stands, and rides  
in this year's Spring Time Festival**_

_**Come with friends, family,  
neighbors, and classmates**_

_**The band "**_**Shadow's Light" **_**will  
be playing this year.**_

_**Hope you all  
make it!**_

_**P.S: Their will be tons surprises  
so please come!**_

**_2/27/11 6:00 p.m. to 12:00 a.m._**

"We should go!" Dawn said with all excitement in her voice.

"But isn't that tonight… and its 5:00 p.m. already. I don't even have a yukata," Misty said with a frown.

"It's okay! I have tons of yukatas at my house! Both female and male! Now come one! We only have 1 hour to prepare!" Dawn said while pulling everyone with her to the direction of her house.

"Do we have a say in this?" everyone yelled… except for Paul.

"Nope!" Dawn chirped with an n.n smile.

**TBC**

**Ayame: I'm sorry it's short again. Next time, we're going to make it longer so you guys have to wait longer. **

**Kate: Gomen!**

**Miyuki: Review.**


	6. Important

**Hi every one of our viewers that we love so much!**

**We have a mission for all of you!**

**We need OC characters and Kate and I are just too lazy to think up of some!**

**A lot of you will send in some but we will only pick 3 OC's! Let's see if yours will be picked.**

**It will be set up like this:**

_**Name: Miyuki Mori  
Age: 14  
Personality: Calm, cool headed, laid back, a bit on the clueless side, when talks she's always blunt, never backs down a fight, a tomboy.**_

_**Appearance:  
-Hair: Dark blue hair that reaches her waist and it shines in the moonlight with bangs that frames her face  
-Face: Dark blue eyes that flickers with the emotions of mischievous and excitement framed with long and beautiful thick lashes, paper white, porcelain skin, with always having a blunt or emotionless expression  
-Body: A petite figure that hides her all of her strength and paper white, porcelain skin  
-Clothing: A black sleeveless jersey, faded blue skinny jeans, dark gray DC shoes, and black fingerless gloves**_

_**Interests: Sports, martial arts, the moon, and art **_

_**Relationship with any of the characters: Dawn's cousin**_

_**History: Lived a normal life, being a blunt and sport lover, she was fawned by a lot of boys but she doesn't notice it. Parents died in a car crash so she moved to Dawn's place and enrolled to her high school.**_

**That is what the thingy might look like if you're entering an OC. Just make sure you don't copy this or other people's ideas.**

**You can also have your OC pair up with my very own OC, Miyuki! (No yuri)  
**


	7. I'm sorry!

I'm sorry that I didn't update for a long time.

Kate and I have been going over this story and we decided that we need something more. We're going to be re-doing this story but don't fret. We already started on chapter 2.

I also wrote 2 new stories with my friend. They're going to be up soon.

One is a "Truth or Dare" talk show type of thing. I'm going to be the host while my friend _Shadow's Ruby_ is going to be my co-host. The pairings are LeafxGary, MayxDrew, AshxMisty, and DawnxPaul.

The other one is where the eight of them go to Pokémon Academy. Leaf is a Pokémon Ranger, Gary is a Pokémon Researcher, Ash is a Pokémon Trainer, Misty is also a Pokémon trainer, May is a Pokémon coordinator, Drew is also a Pokémon coordinator, Paul is a Pokémon Trainer, and Dawn is a Pokémon Stylist.

If you don't know Ruby, she's one of my friends in fanfiction and outside the computer world that get in trouble a lot. She also goes to the hospital a lot because she does stupid things that get us in trouble. She wrote _Evil Genius _which is a SakuMulti Naruto Fanfic.

The titles will be:

Truth or Dare: Pokémon Style

…and…

Pokémon Academy: Rangers, Researchers, Trainers, Coordinators, and Stylists

Again, I'm sorry; I'm going to re-edit this story fast with the help of Kate and Ruby.


End file.
